Plan B
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • –No me rendiré–murmura para sí. Con tal de tener un lindo y adorable bebé es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Un poco de humor con nuestro rarito de Tomoya, Nezu y Maria como protagonistas.


**Disclaimer:** " **Gakuen Babysitters"** es propiedad de Hari **Tokino.** Yo solo los tomo prestados para traer esta esporádica viñeta, para adentrarme en el fandom.

 **Palabras:** 973.

 **Advertencia:** Primera vez que uso a los personajes por ende es possible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–.

* * *

 **P** lan B

* * *

Sabe a la perfección que preguntar solo le causará problemas de los que no duda que se va a arrepentir después sin embargo, se torna molesto pero sobre de todo irritante tanto continuo suspiro de Tomoya –quién no le deja concentrarse en su labor de estudiar como es debido–.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Chuukichi–llama. Con ese tono de voz sabe que no tardara en conocer las consecuencias de haberse atrevido a preguntar.

–Ya pasaron dos meses –hace especial énfasis en el dos– y cuando por fin pude ver a mis padres para preguntar como va el asunto de mi regalo de cumpleaños (que me dieran un hermoso hermano o hermana) no tardaron en reírse, comentando que era una buena broma; además, quieren que les diga de verdad que es lo que quiero como regalo de disculpa por no asistir y celebrar mi cumpleaños... Aunque ya se los he mencionado hasta el cansancio y no me toman en serio.

–Tomoya, sigues con eso. No comprendes que tus padres ya no están en edad, por no recalcar que eres un bicho raro que morirá desangrado al primer instante que conozcas o cargues a tu hermano.

(Si de milagro tus padres lo pueden tener)

–Chuukichi, eres malo–menciona entre lloriqueos. –Además, ellos dijeron que podía pedir lo que fuera y yo quiero un lindo y adorable hermano.

(Que clase de chico pide tener un hermano como regalo de cumpleaños. Ah, sí solo su rarito amigo cuya nariz ha comenzado a sangrar al imaginar lo que anteriormente mencionó)

–Si quieres eso, será más sencillo que tú tengas tus propios hijos.

Siente que después de eso todo paso rápidamente, Tomoya no tardo en decir un "Chuukichi, tienes razón no sé porqué no lo pensé antes" acto seguido sale a toda prisa de la biblioteca a quién sabe dónde mientras que él, como un idiota le pregunta un "¿Tomoya, a donde crees que vas?" recibiendo como respuesta un inesperado "a pregúntale a una chica si quiere tener un hijo conmigo" y él, corre tras de él gritando un "lo dije de broma" mientras trata de alcanzarlo y golpearle hasta que esa idea deje de rondar por su cabeza.

Es en esos momentos cuando se cuestiona el como ese idiota puede ser parte de la clase especial.

.

–¿A qué chica le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

No es un idiota, sabe que es popular con las chicas pero, le gustaría que alguna de sus admiradoras guste de los niños al igual que él. A su mente la única que cumple con ese requisito es su compañera de clase Inomata, así que con ello en mente cambia de dirección y corre a su salón en busca de Inumata –gracias a eso ignora olímpicamente los gritos de Chuukichi–.

– **¡Es en contra de las reglas el correr por los pasillos!**

Ese anhelado regaño lo hace frenar, ahora que se detuvo busca en donde se encuentra la futura madre de sus hijos, una vez localizada se acerca a ella.

–Inumata-san–llama, captando la atención de la chica que le mira fijamente –y ella no entiende ahora que mosca le picó al rarito de los niños–.

Ahora que esta frente a ella, se arrodilla y toma ambas manos entre las suyas, lo hace sin apartar ni un solo instante sus pupilas del incrédulo rostro de Inumata-san, la qué no sabe que esperar a continuación.

 _«_ _Esto es incómodo, ahora que quiere... Detesto que todas ellas se me queden viendo a causa de este idiota_ _»_

–Ten un hijo conmigo–suelta de golpe, como si eso fuera algo normal.

–¡¿Eh?!–vocifera, trata de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Llega a la conclusión de que Tomoya le está haciendo una broma, ¿verdad?

–Creó que te escuche mal Tomoya, lo puedes repetir de nuevo.

–Inumata-san, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos–repite esperanzado, es una lástima que él no se llame Kashima Ryuuichi porque...

–Esto es acoso sexual.

Es lo que escucha de su parte, la incredulidad de su rostro se esfuma para mutar a una latente furia y molestia que Tomoya no tarda en sentir a través de una fuerte cachetada que lo manda a volar y calla los gritos de reclamo, sorpresa. Saca de su estupefacción a aquellos que de pura casualidad se convirtieron en espectadores de aquel peculiar momento.

–No me rendiré–murmura para sí. Con tal de tener un lindo y adorable bebé es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

–Inuma...

–Disculpa Inumata-san, este idiota no entendió que solo se lo dije como broma.

–Chuukichi, tú también.

Se siente traicionado por su mejor amigo, está abatido que no pone resistencia alguna cuando esté se lo lleva, arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

–Tomaya, ¿acaso eres idiota?–dice ahora que nadie los escucha y puede regañarlo como se debe.

–Solo seguía tú consejo, y me sigue pareciendo una muy buena idea.

–No entiendes que lo dije de broma.

–Entonces no me queda más remedio que recurrir al plan b.

–¿Plan b?–su momento de descuido le da a Tomoya la oportunidad de escabullirse y nuevamente se pone a correr.

–¡¿A dónde creas que vas?!

–Chuukichi, es momento de ejecutar el plan b.

–¿Y cual es el plan b?

–El plan b es ir primero a la guardería y posteriormente con la directora para suplicar que me adopte y tener al lindo de Kotaro como hermano–apenas lo dijo y de nueva cuenta su nariz empieza a sangrar.

–Te voy a dar tu plan b–susurra. –Es momento de mi plan b, Tomoya.

Acto seguido mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, de él saca su celular, teclea un número y espera a que le contesten.

–Policía hay un pedófilo que va rumbo a la guardería de la escuela Morinomiya.

Espera que con eso el rarito de su amigo entienda y de una vez por todas pueda erradicar esa extraña obsesión con los niños.

* * *

 _Y como dicen por allí año nuevo, fandom nuevo –en realidad esta viñeta es mi primer escrito del año–, si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer (lo que honestamente dudo) y aunque parece que le hago bulin a Tomoya (no negaré que al principio me pareció un tanto peculiar su "fetiche" con los niños y encima con sangrado de nariz) pero, al igual que Nezu ya me acostumbré y lo considero como un personaje al que se le puede sacar mucho material –ya sea como comedia o algo subido de tono ósea más fuerte–._

 _Cuando salio en primer episodio del anime de Gakuen Babysitters, me enamore de cada uno de sus personajes, lo que provoco que lea el manga (voy en el capitulo 56) y tengo unas cuantas ideas para fanfics._

 _Aunque quiera escribir hetero y conforme ha avanzado el manga, se ha vuelto en una misión imposible (sep, me gustan todos x todos) si leen el manga me entenderán ^^U_

 _Tengo en fila el comentario de Chuukichi volviéndose realidad –setia un One-shot de Tomoya x Oc–, un Inui-senpai x Ryuuichi (más su versión fem), Inui x Ryuushi x Hayato (trio, ok no) algo de Usaida x Saikawa, Tomoya x Nezu, Usaida x Yukari y lo que se sumé en el camino es bienvenido._

 _Tengan paciencia que soy más lenta que una tortuga y la idea que venga primero será el fic que siga (si, ninguno de las ideas antes mencionadas esta escrita, aún)_

 _Sin más gracias por leer, espero que más gente se anime a escribir algo de este maravilloso manga/anime pero, Mamizuka Kouseke y los gemelos son míos y no comparto xd_


End file.
